


The Professor Pt. 4

by CosmicPrincess



Category: Erik Stevens - Fandom, Killmonger - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPrincess/pseuds/CosmicPrincess
Summary: Sorry this took so long guys hope you like it.





	The Professor Pt. 4

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long guys hope you like it.

Pairing: Erick x Aniya

Characters: Erik Stevens 

Fandom: Erik Stevens, Killmonger 

 

Warnings: I’m not the best when it comes to following writing rules. I pretty much write how I want to, so if you’re a stickler for grammar and what not just ignore it or don’t read loll (I’m nice I promise.)  Smut, oral (female reciving), jealousy  
Word Count: 1.8k

 

 

 

 

The sound of birds chirping woke me from my sleep. I kept my eyes closed enjoying the sound. I tried to shift and stretch my body when I realized I was trapped in place. 

 

 

“Good morning beautiful.” 

 

 

Suddenly my memory caught up with me and I remembered the night before. I remembered Erik and I remembered all the things we did. His powerful arms tightened their hold on me as he pulled me closer, his body pressed against mine.

 

“Good morning…Professor Stevens.” I giggled out. 

 

“Please don’t call me that right now.”

 

We both chuckled. It was a little weird sounding but I couldn’t stop myself from teasing him a little. 

 

 

“What should I call you then?” I asked caressing the arm that was draped over my torso.

 

 

“You can call me whatever you like.”

 

I pushed my hips into his making sure his morning wood rubbed against my ass. He groaned. 

 

“I like that. I’ll have to think of the perfect name for you.

 

“Don’t play with me like that. You know we both have to be out the door in an hour.” 

 

 

He placed a kiss on my neck before getting out of bed and putting his clothes on. Before he walked out the door he kissed me again. 

 

“I better see you in class.” He said against my lips. Then he was gone.

 

I checked my phone to see a text from Simone saying she would meet me in class. The lecture Erik gave was simple enough. I could see him struggling to stay focused and not stare at me the whole time. When class was over I left without a word. Simone and I made our usual stop at the campus café to get our drinks. On our way out the doors we ran into Angel who was just on his way in. 

 

“What’s up?” He asked with a big smile on his face.

 

“Not much just getting our drink on.” He and I both looked at Simone with a wtf kind of face. And she says I’m the weird one. I thought to myself. 

 

“I see that... Anyway, my boy Trey is having this party at his crib this weekend you guys should come through.”

 

He smiled that smile again and I knew my answer. I know Simone was definitely going, seeing as Trey is her imaginary baby daddy and all.

 

 

“Okay we’ll be there.” 

 

 

“Cool, cool. I’ll see you there.” We hugged briefly then went on our way. 

 

 

Three days’ past and it was Saturday night. Party time. Simone and I slaved over our hair and makeup for an hour and a half before we were happy with our looks. We decided to wear matching fitted dresses. Mine deep burgundy and hers an olive green, with thigh high open toed boots. When we arrived to the address it was already lit. The music was going, it was packed and the drinks were flowing. Simone and I wasted no time getting our shots of henny down. Angel and Trey joined us. We drank, we danced and we we’re living our best lives. Suddenly a beat drops and I realize it’s my song, Anywhere by 112. 

 

 

“Oh, shit that’s your thot pocket song bitch!” Simone yells loudly.

 

 

She wasn’t lying. Anytime I hear this song I get so turned on. I don’t know why it has this effect on me but it does. I was just intoxicated enough that I didn’t care who was around. I grabbed Angels hand pulling him to me then pushing him up against the wall. I could hear Simone, Trey and some other people that had been watching screaming and laughing in shock as I danced on Angel grinding my body into his in every which way. My hands wondered his body gently passing over his dick through his jeans ever so often. When the song ended, Angel was behind me, his hands gripping my waist when he whispered in my ear. 

 

“You want to go upstairs?”

 

I nodded my head yes and he led the way. We ended up in Treys room. We laid on his bed and talked for what seemed like a long time. I wasn’t keeping track.

 

 

“I really can’t believe you’re single angel. I mean you’re funny, you’re smart, respectful and very sexy.”

 

He rolled onto his side to face me. I blushed. 

 

“You think I’m sexy?” He asked looking me directly in the eyes. 

 

“All that I said and sexy is all you heard?”

 

He chuckled.

 

“Nah I heard everything else but I’m just shocked to hear you say that. All this time I thought I wasn’t your type.” 

 

 

“Why would you think that?” I asked brushing one of his curls from his face.

 

 

“Because I’ve been… I don’t know giving you little hints that I want you for a while now and you never really gave me the time of day.”

 

 

“I’m sorry daddy.”

 

Angels eyes widened in shock. 

 

“What’s wrong? Don’t you like it when I call you daddy?” I asked playing coy. 

 

 

“Say it again.”

 

“Daddy.” The word came out of my mouth as a whispery moan. 

I took his hand and brought it to my lips, biting his index finger lightly. His lips parted as his breath grew heavier. He shifted his legs and I knew it was because he was getting hard for me. I let his hand go and raised my hips up off the bed lifting my dress and pushing my panties down over my ass then slowly up my legs until I pulled them off my feet. I dangled them above him as he turned onto his back to get a better view, his eyes never left them. 

 

“What do you want?” I asked in a seductive voice. 

 

He answered with no hesitation.

 

“You.” 

 

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

“I want you to sit on my face.” 

 

 

The way he said those words made my pussy so wet. I bit my lip as I swung my leg over him and positioned myself to straddle his face. His hands caressed my thighs and my hips as I hovered over him. 

 

“You waited so long for this pussy huh?”

 

He nodded his head in agreeance 

 

“So, long baby.”

 

I ran over his curls looking down at him and admiring him this way. So, needy for me. 

 

 

“Stick your tongue out.” I demanded and he did.

 

 

I slowly lowered my dripping pussy onto his tongue, bouncing up and down a little before grinding my hips on him. He licked me long and slow. Exploring my folds with this tongue making me whimper and mewl. I placed my hands on the head board bracing myself up. He continued this slow torture until I couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

 

“Angel pl- “

 

Before I could even get the word out he caught my sensitive clit with his lips. My hips bucked wildly. He held me in place with his strong hands as he ravaged me with his mouth. My hands gripped the headboard so hard I heard the wood creak under the pressure but I didn’t care. He growled against my core, sending vibrations of pleasure that rippled all over my body. 

 

I tried my hardest to hold back the orgasm I felt building inside of me but Angels mouth was way too good for that. I bit my lip to hid my moans not wanting him to know just how much I loved everything he was doing to me. It’s like he read my mind. His hold on me tightened as he placed a love bit on my inner thigh. The sting from the pain felt so good. I looked down to meet his eyes.

 

 

“Damn baby you taste…... sooo good” He growled.

 

 

The sound of his voice filled with lust for me sent chills up my spine. I threw my head back in pleasure as he went back to work on my pussy. The sound of my phone vibrating on the dresser caught my attention and the name on the screen took me by surprise. It was Erik. I leaned over to grab my phone. Angel groaned in protest but that didn’t stop me. 

 

 

“Angel you better not stop. If you do you’ll never taste this beautiful pussy again.”

 

He nodded in agreeance.

 

I clicked the screen to answer my phone.

 

 

“Helloooo.” I moaned.

 

“Aniya I been calling for days and you don’t answer. You leave all my texts on read. What’s going on wit you?” 

 

 

My heavy breathing and moans were my only response. There was a long pause before he spoke again. I could tell he was listening closely to make sure what he was hearing was correct.

 

 

“Are you really playing with your pussy right now? I mean at any other time I wouldn’t mind but I’m being serious right now.”

 

Heat began to build in my core and I knew I was close. I tangled my hands in Angels hair as I rode his face faster and harder, my moans and whimpers getting louder and louder. 

 

“Aniya? Aniya? Answer me! Who are you with??” Erick yelled through the phone. 

 

My entire body shook as my orgasm began to batter through me like a tidal wave. My hands sprang to the headboard for support. Angels mouth latched onto me and If his grip on me wasn’t so strong I might’ve jumped of the bed. I was so sensitive I could feel my heartbeat in my clit and just like that I could feel myself coming again. 

 

“Angel please!” I begged biting my lip so hard I knew it would leave a mark.

 

“ANYIA! WHO THE FUCK IS ANGEL? I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!” 

 

I smiled a little at the rage and jealousy in Erik’s voice but I didn’t care. All I cared about in that moment was how good Angel was making me feel. My body went stiff and I could feel my walls convulsing around Angels tongue over and over again as pressure built up inside me. I looked down into Angels eyes and they were glossed over with lust and passion, suddenly I felt a strong release and I screamed his name while cumming all over his face. 

 

When I finally recover from my orgasmic high. I saw that his face was covered in my juices some even ran down his neck. We looked at each other and began to laugh. I leaned over to kiss him tasting myself on his lips. 

 

“You should probably get cleaned up.” 

 

Angel smiled and headed to the bathroom. When he was out of my view I turned to check my phone. Erik had hung up but I did have a text from him. 

 

Erik: 

You got me fucked up.


End file.
